My Little Tabby
by darkruler64
Summary: Bored out of his mind, Garfield makes his way into Equestria, the magical land of ponies to have a little fun. But will he be loved OR tolerated?


"Speak to Me!" Garfield implored. "Just one little commercial!"

The old TV was broken and Jon (being the idiot that he was) was running all over the town looking for someone who could repair it rather than just buying a new one. He tried kicking it but he only smashed his toe and began hopping on one foot yelling obscenities. Finally he collapsed on the floor and Odie ran up to him with a stick.

"No, I will **not **throw the stick so you can fetch it." Garfield groaned.

Odie whined for a moment and Garfield sighed.

"Alright, if I throw the stick, do you promise to leave me alone?"

"_Bark!"_

Garfield took it as a "yes" and flung the stick as far as he could.

Odie pursued the stick as it flew across the street to a neighbor's yard. But just as he picked it up, he saw something most unusual, it was a magician!

"That's right! I'm done with magic!" he yelled into his phone. "In fact I'm throwing away my wand right now!"

He tossed his wand behind him and Odie caught it. He abandoned the stick and rushed back to the house to show Garfield. Garfield, believing that Odie was back with the stick, lifted his head to tell Odie off, but gasped when he saw what Odie was carrying.

"Odie, where did you get that?"

Odie babbled about the magician throwing his wand away (only Garfield could ever understand him) and Garfield was ecstatic.

"With this, I'll never be bored again!" he cried. "I can just wave this and **poof**! Anything I want is mine! Now…what do I want?"

Garfield shrugged and gave the wand a wave. In mere moments a shimmering portal appeared before him.

"Freaky stuff…" he commented. "Still, whatever's on the other side has to be more exciting than this place."

Garfield marched through the portal with Odie trotting reluctantly behind.

* * *

Applejack had just finished a long day of apple bucking and was ready to head home with her load when something most unusual crossed her path; a plump, orange cat with black stripes and abnormally large hungry eyes. It was even walking on two legs, mighty unusual.

"Howdy, little critter!" she said. "Whut's the matter? Are ya hungry?"

The cat licked its lips and nodded. She offered it a single apple, but it walked right past her, lifted her wheelbarrow and poured all the apples into its gaping maw. It then walked off and waved to her in a mocking manner. She stood with her mouth hanging open for a few moments and fainted.

* * *

Garfield continued down the path until he came to a backwater town full of nauseatingly colorful ponies and…unicorns. It was the perfect place to make some mischief. He spotted a purple unicorn carrying a big stack of books on her back…irresistible! He plucked a banana peel out of a nearby garbage can and tossed it in front of her. She slipped, tumbled in midair, and the books all went flying. She got up, saw Garfield snickering and fired a searing blue beam from her horn. Garfield flinched, but the beam bounced off his belly and hit the unicorn, incasing her in a shell of ice. He continued through the town and crossed paths with a white unicorn with a purple mane accompanied by a small white cat. The white cat leapt from the unicorn's back and hissed at Garfield.

"Leave that cat alone, Opal. It's probably dirty." the unicorn said in a pompous voice.

Insulted, Garfield opened his mouth wide and breathed on the small white cat, who fainted from the smell of his breath, as did the unicorn. Garfield then made his way to a hill and spotted a grey, winged, cross-eyed pony with a blond mane standing at the top. He was instantly reminded of Odie and knew just what to do. He snuck up on the blond pony and kicked her in the backside. She went flying forward, tumbled down the hill and crashed into a tree.

"I'm okaaay…" she moaned.

"HEY, EVERYPONY!" an aggressive, obnoxious voice cried.

Garfield turned to see a winged blue pony with a rainbow-colored mane hovering in the air, looking thoroughly ticked off.

"That cat just kicked Derpy!"

A group of other ponies rushed to the scene.

"That's the cat that tripped me!" the purple unicorn cried.

"And it assaulted me and my poor Opal!" the white unicorn added.

Next thing Garfield knew, he was being chased by a horde of angry ponies.

* * *

Rainbow Dash led the hunt for the trouble making cat, with Twilight and Rarity at her side. It had gotten away from them but it had to be in Ponyville somewhere. It wasn't long before Applejack rushed up to them.

"A weird-lookin' orange cat ate all of mah apples!"

Before anyone could reply, a scream erupted from Sugarcube corner. They rushed over there and found Mr. and Mrs. Cake cowering behind the counter while Pinkie Pie was throwing pastries at the cat (which was now the size of a small bear).

"For Pony's sake, Pinkie!" cried Mrs. Cake "Stop giving it food!"

"I'm not giving it food!" Pinkie shouted. **"I'm** **assaulting it with food!"**

"That's it…IT…IS…ON!" Rainbow roared as she zoomed toward the cat.

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight cried.

Rainbow slammed into the cat's belly (attempting to tackle it) but she bounced off of it and crashed into the other ponies.

* * *

Garfield grabbed a handful of pies he hadn't taken a liking to and flung them at the ponies.

"EVERYPONY RUN!" The annoying pink one shrieked, and the ponies all retreated.

"If you threw more pies on your show, you wouldn't have this problem!" Garfield jeered, knowing full-well that the ponies couldn't hear him.

Already he was growing bored of this place and decided it was time to move onto someplace with more opportunities for mischief making.

"It's nice to get some activity once in a while." he said to himself.

* * *

Fluttershy trotted along her favorite country road enjoying the warm spring breeze, when something unusual caught her eye. It appeared to be a little yellow dog with its head stuck in a hollow log. She rushed over to the poor thing, grabbed a hold of the log with her teeth, and began flapping her wings. It was stuck tight. Perhaps some shampoo would let the log slide off the dog's head. She carried the dog to her house, applied some shampoo and slid the log right off. The dog's long tongue shot out and licked her face happily.

"You're welcome." she said with a giggle. "What's your name little guy?"

"_Ooorreee…"_ the dog groaned.

"Odie?" she guessed.

"_Bark!"_

"Okay, Odie. Wanna play 'Fetch the stick'?"

"_Bark!"_

* * *

It started out as a peaceful day in Canterlot, but things quickly got chaotic when a strange-looking orange cat showed up at its fanciest restaurant. When a pair of waiters tried to shoe it outside, it shoved them aside and sent them tumbling into a waitress pushing a trolley full of deserts. Before long, the cat was making all manner of sport out of evading the staff and security and using whatever food it didn't gobble up as a weapon. Everypony was now fleeing the restaurant, screaming in hysteria.

"THAT CAT IS EEEVIIIL!" an elderly pony wailed.

The minotaur, Iron Will tried to confront the cat, but it was not at all intimidated. It took a handful of pepper, blew it into Iron Will's face, and caused him to sneeze and fall back into a bowl of hot soup. He too ran out of the restaurant ranting and raving about maniacs. It wasn't long before the Royal Guard burst in to challenge the cat (which was now the size of an Ursa Minor).

"Time to pony-up, everypony!" Shining Armor declared. "Nopony lives forever!"

They all unleashed a barrage of spells at the cat, but their spells bounced off its enormous belly and hit them instead.

"RETREEEAAAT!" Shining Armor cried.

* * *

Twilight burst into the palace where princesses Celestia and Luna were playing chess.

"Princesses, a giant orange cat that likes to eat Italian food is terrorizing Equestria!" she cried.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm serious!" said Twilight, putting her hoof down. "I tried fighting it but all of my spells bounced right off of its belly!"

It was no use, the two princesses laughed even harder. It was up to her…as usual.

* * *

The royal guards fled the restaurant and Twilight and her friends rushed to join them.

"Where's the cat?" Twilight panted.

"It's in the restaurant." said Shining Armor.

"Okay, I'm going in there!"

"WHAT? No way, that monster'll eat you alive!"

"I'm just going to feed it a sleeping potion I got from Zecora." Twilight explained.

"We never saw you get a sleeping potion from Zecora!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Of course we didn't! Have you any idea how boring it is for kids to read about someone making a potion?" Pinkie countered.

Twilight cautiously made her way into the restaurant and saw that the cat had smashed through the wall and was stomping toward the palace.

"Here, Kitty Kitty!" twilight called to it. "Come and get desert!"

When she got the cat's attention, she started waving the sleeping potion (which was disguised as a milkshake) for it to see. It licked its lips and began stomping toward her. She lifted the potion up and the cat snatched it and gulped it down. In a matter of seconds, it crashed to the ground, snoring loudly. The air was suddenly full of cheers and Princesses Luna and Celestia came to see what the excitement was about.

"Oh my!" Celestia exclaimed. "It seems we owe you an apology, Twilight." she said, blushing a little.

"We need to get this cat out of here and send it back to whatever crazy world it came from!" said Twilight.

"I believe that's your specialty, dear." Celestia said, nudging Luna.

Luna nodded and fired a beam of dark magic into the air and a big black hole opened.

"Alright…" said Luna. "If I'm not much mistaken, this portal shall send both of these creatures back to whence they came.

Celestia lifted the enormous tabby and the little yellow dog that arrived with it into the portal.

"Goodbye, Odie!" Fluttershy called out. "I'll miss you!"

The little yellow dog turned around and waved goodbye to Fluttershy before he and the cat disappeared from view and the portal closed.

* * *

An unknown length of time passed and Garfield woke up on his front lawn. He was back to his own house and back to his normal size. The front door swung open and Jon rushed out.

"Garfield, I got a high definition TV!" he cried excitedly. "And guess what…we've got the HUB!"

"The HUB, huh?"

Garfield went inside to join Jon on the couch and his eyes bulged when he saw what was on the TV…it was those annoying, yet amusing ponies.

"I just discovered the most delightful show." Jon explained. "It's called `My little Pony'."

Garfield sighed.

"It's gotta be better than the shows Cartoon Network is dishing out now."

Odie barked in agreement.


End file.
